The Obligatory Hot Spring Scene
by Scribbler
Summary: Subreality is a bizarre place after hours. The female cast of Yu-Gi-Oh have a conversation after filming one day.


**Disclaimer****: **Bouncily not mine.

**A/N****:** Written for Challenge #016 – 'Envy' at ygodrabble over on LiveJournal.

* * *

_**The Obligatory Hot Spring Scene**_

© Scribbler, October 2010.

* * *

No doubt about it; after a hard day, nothing beat a long soak in water hot enough to boil rice. Happy groans announced everyone felt the same.

"Whoever added this hot spring deserves a medal," said Vivian. "My feet are _killing_ me."

"Shut up." Mai had already sunk to chin-level. Soon she'd scald off those bee-stung lips. "You're only rehearsing. My latest storyline is a _real_ killer."

"Rehearsals are tough!" Vivian pouted. "And you get to rest when DOMA finishes."

"Yeah, permanently. I don't reappear. _Ever_." Mai's expression changed. "I complain, but I'll miss _Yu-Gi-Oh_."

"Aren't you in the movie?"

"Cameo only. And another with you in the finale."

Vivian looked sideways. "What about you, Anzu?"

Anzu, head balanced on a rock, didn't open her eyes. "What about me?"

"Will you miss this when it's over?" Vivian's expansive gesture encompassed the spring, the corridors and studios outside, plus everything else beyond their building – which could literally be anything. Subreality was a constantly shifting landscape; a mass of creativity and imagination that reflected all the minds working upon it. Each new influx of ideas altered the scenery, so you could go to work in the morning and have trouble finding your way home at night.

"Will I miss being swung between the roles of damsel in distress, tsundere, love interest and token female?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Mai asked.

Vivian looked perplexed. "Tsundere?"

"One of those fan-words," Mai explained. "It means a girl who runs hot and cold."

"What?"

"Kind of bipolar."

"_What_?"

"The writers can't decide if I'm a sweet and caring flower or a bossy control-freak," Anzu supplied. "Which is why today I beat up Jounouchi, yelled at Kaiba, smacked Honda and comforted Yuugi in the same five minutes. No wonder viewers don't take me seriously."

Vivian frowned. "I thought you were doing better with the fans."

"Only marginally. They don't turn me into a superbitch in fanfics so much anymore. I'm still Queen Cockblocker, though."

"Anzu!" Mai exclaimed.

"What? It's been a long day. I was thrown off a _moving train_ this morning."

"How about you, Rebecca?" Vivian turned to the last member of their party. "Rebecca?"

"Rebecca?" Mai echoed. "Sweetie?"

"What?"

"Are you okay? You're pretty spacey."

"Whatever."

"Is this storyline too much?" Rebecca hadn't done much in the show outside her duel with Yuugi. Now she was in action sequences where she was expected to do all her own stunts, including gallop away from an exploding house. "Should I speak to the scriptwriters?"

Rebecca muttered something.

"What?" Vivian leaned closer.

"Only if you can make them redesign me."

"_What_?"

"Excuse me." Above them, Isis stood, hair swept into a chignon that exposed her long neck. "May I join you?"

Mai made room. "I didn't think you were working today."

"I am reshooting scenes for Battle City." Isis slid into the water and settled herself. "Are you quite well, Rebecca?"

Rebecca's stare could have melted fillings in the mouth. It was fixed slightly lower, however. She crossed her arms and hunched.

Something clicked with the four women. They exchanged a condolatory glance.

"I saw that," Rebecca said testily.

"They're not all they're cracked up to be, kiddo," Mai assured.

"Says you."

"No, really," said Vivian. "You can't run without blacking your own eyes and clothes never fit right."

Rebecca shot her a withering look. "So why don't you wear a potato sack to cover them, if they're so ugly?"

Vivian looked affronted. "I never said mine were ugly!"

"Exactly my point. I'm in a shoenen show aimed at teenage boys and I'm the only one built like two pills on an ironing board. It's not _fair_."

Anzu sank lower, covering her ears. Yep; just another regular day at the office.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

.


End file.
